If You Love Me, Protect Me Forever
by Tirie
Summary: Blind eyes find the brightly shining crack in our hidden mask. Guided by love and compassion,sympathy and hate,free the caged birds that sing so sadly. OCxNaru
1. Chapter 1

Freedom

_This is my first Fan fiction Submitted here! I'm so excited! It's just a preview, for the whole fan fic._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, it would be a Hentai Yaoi Manga._

Yoru ran across the pavement, weaving in between the crowd, and dodging the restraining hands, wishing to take her back. She snickered, thinking of mortals capturing her, imprisoning her. (_It happened once... It could happen again, if your not careful pup.) 'Don't worry I won't trust another human again, dishonest lying creatures…' _She was now a blur of silver, reaching top speed on top of the roofs. She quickly spotted the on coming gate, and jumped off the three story building. Plummeting through air she spread her wings quickly, pumping them, barely missing hitting the crowd below her.

She flew up towards the sun, the jounin quickly spotting her and throwing kunai. Her wings wrapped around her creating an impenetrable shield, the kunai just bouncing off like toys. She dropped, hurtling again towards the crowd, just toying with the outstretched hands that tried in vain to enslave the demon of a girl. At the last moment, with the adrenaline pumping in her veins, she unfurled her wings, losing a few feathers as she flew over the gate. Her mocking laughter reminded them of their defeat as she soared away; finally free of the shackles that imprisoned her for so long.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello!!! Yes, it's the second upgrade. Thank you for the reviews!!!! I'll try to make them longer now!! Just so you know, it will be a little sad at first, and then it will be more of a humor romance story, I think. I don't know, I don't plan XD __**!rubs back of head with anime sweat drop!**__ I just go with the flow._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!! As I said before... it would be a yaoi manga.**

Yoru scanned the horizon, searching for a place to land. (_So, what's the plan after this, pup?)_ "…" She ignored her demon, quickly spotting a waterfall and dived towards it, landing in a flurry of feathers. (_You only planned as far as the escape, nothing further, didn't you?) _Yoru blushed and said "Shut Up!" She plopped down on the warm rock heated by the sun. (_You know you look crazy talking to yourself out loud like that._) "It doesn't matter, who's going to see me acting crazy?" "I am." A familiar voice called out. She flinched, snapping her head towards the source of the sound, as the man stepped into her view.

_(Told you.) the voice laughed in her head._ Yoru's eyes narrowed and she quickly stood up, spreading her wings as if she was about to take off. "Whoa, whoa!" He put his hands up, surrendering, not wanting her to go he said "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just want to talk… I promise I won't take you back to Konoha." Yoru stared at him still suspicious, but she folded her wings and sat, not letting her guard down. "What do you want, Kakashi?" She said, spitting the name venomously. Kakashi's eyes softened and he looked at her with regret, as he sat down too.

"Yoru, I just wanted to let you know, He's coming back tommorow." Kakashi said, staring at her intently, and waiting for her reaction. Yoru stared at him, her eyes filled with sadness, as she remembered him. Kakashi was surprised, He was expecting a smart retort, not this sadness that seemed to plague her. "Hello?" Kakashi called unsurely, she seemed so lost as if she couldn't come back. She quickly snapped back to reality, and her eyes once again focused on her old sensei. "I-I don't care!" She said as if trying to convince herself.

Kakashi stood up slowly, looked her straight in the eye and took a couple steps forward. "You know it wasn't His fault, He didn't know what to do…" he said, trying to persuade her. "NO!!!" Yoru screamed. "It is His fault, if He didn't ask, I was so scared… so scared…"she eventually drifted off to a mumble, tears brimming in her eyes as she finally let her guard down, lost in the sea of memories and hurt. He jumped up onto the rock and started rubbing her back. "No!" she yelled scared and confused, she flinched away from his touch. Kakashi sat down beside her, and gently pulled her into his lap, giving her a hug. "No… no…" she mumbled pitifully, as she pushed weakly against his chest, finally giving into the hug.

Yoru soon fell asleep in Kakashi's arms. He smiled down at her; he knew she meant no harm…. She just loses herself every once in a while. But not everyone understood that fact; they think of her as a monster, and of all people, Kakashi thought He would know how it felt. Kakashi gently picked her up bridal style, tucking her into his arms carefully. He looked toward the setting sun, hoping that they could fix the mistake that they made. He set off toward Konoha, promising to himself tomorrow would be a better day. 'I'm glad she's safe now, but now I have to convince Tsunade-sama and the elders to let her stay with me….' Kakashi sweat dropped thinking about his loud and abrasive leader and the self-righteous council._ (This just might be interesting...) the Demon smirked watching the events from her sealed cell._

_I hope you liked it!!! Please review! TY TY, for reading, even if you can't review!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, yeah I know I don't update Xd. But I will try harder now, just keep in mind I am an artist not a writer so don't be too mean XD  but anyways… Hope you enjoy! **!hugs!**

_(Pup… Get up, I am growing tired of their bickering.)_ Her demon spoke to her, rousing her out of her sleep. Yoru whined softly and woke up to the sound of "hushed" arguing. She groggily moved into a sitting position on the couch and tried to blink the sleepiness out of her eyes as she looked around the room, taking a note of all the possible exits before noticing the conversation had stopped and everyone's attention was on her.

"Look she's awake now. We should let her decide for herself!" Tsunade said angrily at the elders, gesturing towards Yoru. The Elders barely glanced at her, disgusted. "She is a Demon! And therefore she has NO voice in this decision! She escaped from her prison-" Yoru started to tune out the argument, her mind drifting away to another time.

_The sun was setting in the park; the children's voices were joined with the concerned calling of parents. One by one they left, until only two remained watching the familial love with sad, envious eyes; never knowing the love of parents. "Forget them!" The boy yelled, turning his back to the sight and grinning at his friend, trying to cheer her up. She looked up at him surprised, the last rays of the day setting his blonde hair a fire. "As long as we have each other, we don't need parents!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She smiled at him, knowing he was trying his best to be strong. Her smile turned into a mischievous grin as an idea entered her mind. She let go off his hand and took off running, sticking her tongue out at the boy. "Last one home has to cook the ramen!" She yelled behind her. "Hey! That's not fair!" He whined, secretly grinning as he ran after her, thier racing shadows fading with the sun._

"Do you agree to those terms?" Yoru jumped, surprised as reality hit her like a cold splash. She looked around the room, her reverie fading from her sight. The elders were already gone and Tsunade looked at her expectantly. She nodded numbly, still trying to clutch at the warmth and security that was gone with memory. "Good." Tsunade nodded, leaning back in her chair "Then you two are dismissed." She waved her hand at them.

"Come on." Kakashi said softly to her, his hand outstretched. She hesitated, wondering why she was even still here, and not out in the forest with her freedom. Why should she trust them again? Thoughts and questions flooded her mind, overwhelming her and giving her a headache. She forced the thoughts to the back of her mind, saving them for later when she could think clearly. She blinked and hesitantly took his hand, suprising herself when felt comfort in the gesture and in the warmth of another being, something that she still missed from being in dark cold for so long. She got up slowly and followed him out of the building, still holding his hand.

They walked through the streets, the sun setting, the rays giving everything a soft, warm glow. People stopped and stared at them, whispering, gathering around them. "Demon!" Someone among the crowd yelled. Yoru flinched, still emotionally unbalanced and unconsciously moved closer to her sensei. Kakashi stared at the crowd surprised, caught off guard by the both the comment and the reaction. "Come on Yoru…" He said softly after assesing the situation, thinking it would be best for everyone if they left now. He performed hand seals, teleporting them to his house in a flurry of leaves, leaving the crowd behind in the final rays of the day.


End file.
